


Вход в гиперпространство

by PlainTiger



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2018, Gen, and lots of Nikolskaya Street, idk really, sorta fluff, sorta psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: В голове будет чисто.





	Вход в гиперпространство

**Author's Note:**

> "Your PC r We're just :("©  
> Потому что я слишком люблю писать пространные фички под такую же музыку.  
> А ещё потому что сомбреро: <https://www.instagram.com/p/Bk0Q6sknkOr>
> 
> Atlantida Project — Разум

_Этого не может быть._

Гари переступает рамку металлоискателя и вливается в пышущий всеми цветами бесконечный поток чувств. Здесь за каждой эмблемой скрываются горячие сердца. Тонущие ли в горе, поющие ли гимн счастью, но каждое — оставившее свою прежнюю жизнь на месяц.

Может, тезка Линекер был прав, и все это — сон. И все становится возможным: захочешь — взлетишь высоко-высоко в небеса, захочешь — дойдешь до полуфинала, а то и — _какая дерзость!_ — аж до самого финала. Главное — не думать, ибо любая мысль вернет тебя на землю, самую что ни на есть настоящую.

На голове — сомбреро, внутри нее — пустота. Только так.

Раствориться среди таких же — идеальное решение. Даже когда его останавливают ради автографа, он говорит на автомате, не вдумываясь в собственные никому не нужные слова. Ведь эта улица стирает все звуки, кроме тех, что собираются в кричалки.

Кто мог подумать, что за двадцать шесть лет все изменится _настолько_? Что тот парень, который впервые вышел на поле в матче против «Торпедо», который в предвкушении следующей игры смотрел в осеннее московское небо, окажется здесь снова, посреди величайшего праздника футбольного мира?

Мира, далекого от реального.

И чем ближе Никольская башня, тем больше Гари сливается с этой улицей, полной историй и легенд.

Если подумать, пути Англии и России где-то даже схожи. Если подумать еще, то среди лиц идущих покажется лицо из прошлого. _То самое._ Поэтому лучше не думать.

И в голове будет чисто.


End file.
